What Happens After School
by dirtythings666
Summary: Eli and Zig have an intense attraction that finally reaches a boiling point in the Degrassi auditorium. {Graphic slash, crack!ship Zeli Zig x Eli}
1. Quick message from DT

Hello, everyone!

I would just like you to know that this was a collaboration piece in a sense. It was originally just a para roleplay between Zig and Eli via tumblr. I loved it so much that I thought I would post it on here! So, the credit is not all mine. It is 50/50 me and then my roleplaying partner. If she allows me to share her roleplaying link, then I will share it. If you would like to roleplay with the Zig that I portray, please feel free to message me to discuss it.

Speaking of, if the kinky shit is what you're into, I would check out 'Moonlight' by missmaggiemaybe on here. It's Eclare, and extremely hot.

A'ight, I'll shut up now so that you can read your smut.

DT


	2. What Happens After School

'Fantastic. This is just fantastic.'  
Zig Novak pulled his lips into a thin line as he begrudgingly pushed the broom he gripped in his hands against the various filth that can be found on the floors of the Degrassi auditorium. Among the dust bunnies and pieces of popcorn, the most notable object that he had found so far was a retainer. The niner originally thought that maybe it was some new kind of jolly rancher based on the opaque pink color, until he saw the ripples that ran beneath the surface. He knelt down, cautiously pinching it between his pointer finger and thumb, lifting it up only to realize that it had been in someone's mouth. Someone who could have given an old person a blow job and got the sperm stuck in their teeth, or it could have been someone that never brushed. He gagged and tossed it hard at the ground, wiping his hands on the seat of his pants. "That is fucking disgusting."  
He had apparently miscalculated the times he had been late to his biology class. This little miscalculation was what resulted in a detention that involved nasty retainers and sweeping the floor. The auditorium was huge and he was expected to clean all of it. Zig viewed this as 'cruel and unusual' punishment. Whatever happened to the olden days when a detention consisted of sitting in a room with the kids from the Breakfast Club as you watch the clock tick by until you can get the hell out of there? It was essentially like any other school day, it was just that you got to read comic books and throw paper balls at people instead of listening to a teacher drone on about things that began to weave together and make no sense.  
He let out a groan that bounced off the empty walls of the massive room, as he collapsed onto one of the many red velvet lined chairs. He would ditch this and pull a 'let's not and say we did' move on this 'detention', however, his 'work' was to be inspected by that next morning. If there was no work to be seen, then he was threatened with suspension. Suspension would not be as huge of a deal if his mother was not a Novak. Mama Novak did not fuck around. He would be right back to cleaning, except it would be the entire shop from top to bottom. With a toothbrush. She was an amazing Russian lady but she was definitely a no-nonsense kind of woman when you made her angry. Zig has had first-hand experience with this. In conclusion, the cleaning of the musty auditorium must happen.  
His green eyes rolled up to the clock that towered above him on the wall opposite his seat. It was only 3pm. He was told that he had until 7pm before he was to get booted. He took a look around him. Most of the floor was completed, he took a little vacuum to the many chairs in the place; all that left him was the stage. He just had to sweep and mop it and he was finished. Despite having only one chore left, he was exhausted from how much the labor took out of him from his previous efforts. He felt a smirk tug on the corners of his lips. A nap was so in order.  
He scoot himself down further into the chair, stretching his legs out and putting them onto the back of the seat in front of him, his shaggy hair falling into his heavy-lidded eyes. '…Just for a bit.' He thought to himself as he drifted off.

"No no no..." he mumbled scribbling out lines from the script he was writing in his notebook. His plays usually took a lot of disagreeing with himself and a lot of red pen scribbled over a lot of notebook paper. Not only did he find the editing process extensive but he found it equally as frustrating as he continued to try to imagine the characters on the stage. He stood up, glancing back at his notebook to read over the lines before standing in front of the empty classroom. "Ladies and Gentlemen- lend me your ears!" He projected into the room, hearing it echo slightly. He shook his head, running his fingers roughly through his raven black hair before sighing "Could that sound anymore terrible?" he said before grabbing the notebook and scribbling some more. "Choppy. Elusive. Uneven- it needs fixing and for once in my life I can't figure out what the problem is from the top of my head." He said, dropping down in a chair and leaning his head down on a desk. "Do you always belittle yourself so much as you write?" he heard come from the doorway and his head shot up, startled, as Ms. Dawes stood there, leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed. He rolled his eyes, "It's the only way I can think straight when I do write- a way to compare and contrast in such a process that only drives me mad more than it helps me." he almost spat as he stared straight ahead. She walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Well, it is a play you're working on isn't it?" he nodded, biting down on his lip as he thought more about his lines, "Then why don't you go to where it's going to be performed? I highly doubt a classroom could compare to how it'll actually turn out doing the real big thing." he chewed on that a moment before standing up with his notebook, "You're right." he said shortly offering her a small smile before walking out the classroom and heading his way down the halls towards the auditorium. The halls seemed quiet and dead- the only thing making noise was his footsteps and his breathing, both growing increasingly quick with anxiety of his writing and from the curiosity of Ms. Dawes idea. He opened the back door leading to the stage and walked onto it, the acoustics in the room already bouncing off the walls with every step he took.

Upon hearing the door to the dreaded auditorium in which he had been confined to, Zig woke with a start, managing to fall off the chair and onto his ass on the floor of the aisle. "Uh?" He frowned, still mildly disoriented. His eyebrows furrowed further when he felt a bit of drool on his cheek, which he removed with the sleeve of his hoodie. He blinked hard, quickly pulling himself to his feet once he realized that that door meant that someone could be checking in on him.  
"Sorry!" He shouted from the aisle, dusting his pant leg off. It was obnoxious to the boy how quickly the floor collected dust despite his couple hours of sweeping from before. "I...I only have one more thing to do, you know! No need to call my Ma or anything." He sighed and buried his hands into his pockets, making his way to the stage so he could better speak to the person who may very well be his undoing. He placed his palms on the edge of the stage to hoist himself up. "Yeah, so, I only got the stag-" He stopped when he realized that the intruder wasn't a faculty member of any sort. It was none other than Eli Goldsworthy. It seemed like a bizarre coincidence that they would run into one another, considering that had just been in contact over their tumblr blogs recently.  
'Then again..' Zig turned his head around. '...the guy does plays. This -is- his, uh, domain after all.' He felt a bit goofy after that for coming to his previous conclusion. "Eli, man, is that you?" He gave the older boy a toothy grin. He hadn't actually got to see him up close and in person before. He had only seen him at a distance, when he was seated with Adam at lunch or when they passed one another in the noisy hallways of their high school. Hence why it had come to a surprise to Zig that the boy was...kind of handsome. Zig was pretty certain that the girls of Degrassi probably paid Eli a lot of mind. He could see the raising of eyebrows, the fluid motion of a girl handing Eli a crumbled note that read out her cell phone number. Too easy to picture. Eli's skin seemed in interesting contrast with his dark hair, which seemed to match with the dark eye make-up that rimmed his bottom lids. 'Huh. I wonder how he does that without poking his eye out..' Zig wondered.

Eli set his notebook down on the floor taking in the dim auditorium before he felt himself instantly go at ease. He know the room so well it was almost as familiar to him as a bedroom. He tried to imagine people in their seats, clapping like the last time- and he felt a small smile tug at his lips before the small memory was cut short with a bang, some mumbling and he watched as a guy quickly made his way down the stairs and up on the stage. He narrowed his eyes, not able to make him out in the shallow lighting. He watched as Zig made his way onto the stage, dusting himself off quickly before addressing Eli with a smile lighting up on his face. "Yeah it's me. Hey, Zig," He said, a grin touching his lips slightly as he chuckled quietly, "You seemed a bit disoriented when you took that fall there," he said pausing to look around Zig to the seats. "You alright?" he laughed, taking in his physique with a quick up-down glance that was too quick to notice. Zig was younger than Eli but that didn't mean he wasn't well grown in his structure. Eli found himself eye-to-eye with him, and he took a step toward him, getting closer than before casually. "So, I didn't think the auditorium was the most comfortable place to pass out, but you seem to have me standing corrected," He laughed, tugging on his lip lightly with his teeth from habit as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking around, "What're you doing in here anyways?" He rose an eyebrow, giving him a wider grin in return. Upon looking at his face, Zig wasn't that bad looking of a guy. He was actually decently attractive and Eli found himself instantly sinking into his teasing, flirty bravado without even a second thought.

"Yeaah," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It was a bit awkward that Eli had seen him take a fall. "I, uh, I'm not much of a go-getter when I first wake up." He laughed, his eyes shifting down to his worn sneakers. For as long as Zig could recall, his shoes and the knees of his jeans have always been scoffed up in some way. Their states of depression were direct results from hours he would sometimes spend riding his skateboard. He'd glide it across railings, attempt to take it down cement stairs, and when he was feeling ballsy enough; he'd attempt something that Adam showed him on youtube. Normally, he did not mind their erosion. Right then? He was feeling a bit self-conscious considering the put together look of Eli. As his darker counterpart took a step closer, his instincts screamed within him to take a step back. 'Personal space, Zig!' One shouted. However, his feet remained firmly in place. He couldn't be intimidated by any upperclassman. He did not want them getting the notion that he was some weakling niner whom they can boss and bully. Not that Eli was trying to bully him...although he was feeling a bunch of stirring pangs in his lower stomach given their close proximity. His eyes stayed locked on Eli's, matching him green for green. "Ha, shit. You'd be surprised the places you can sleep when you're bored as hell..." He sighed. It seemed as though he was finally able to sag his shoulders in relaxation until he caught a glimpse of Eli biting on his lip. The skin on the back of his neck pricked in response. He had never felt quite this nervous before in the presence of someone. Not even any hot girls.  
Zig broke his gaze on the boy's mouth to respond to him, "They put me in here to clean this place as my 'detention.' Can you believe that?!" He got irritated just thinking about it. He calmed down some to continue, "so, if you ever look at the floor and think to yourself, 'oh man look at that floor, that looks fucking great.' That was my handy work. My blood and sweat. So, you're welcome." He felt his eye twitch. No, it was a wink.

Eli took in his ripped jeans and his tattered sneakers as Zig looked down at them nervously. Grungy. He found himself liking them. He noticed Zig's posture straightened when he took a step towards him so he decided to lean forward and backward on his feet, sliding back a bit from him. He kept eye contact with him, noticing that his eyes were the exact same as Eli's. Nice. "Somehow I feel as if you're speaking from experience." He laughed genuinely for the first time in weeks, which came to him unexpectedly to which, naturally, Zig seemed smiled brightly in return. Eli continued to bite his lip, looking down at his shoes only to look back up and see him rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, looking away. Was that a blush? No it wasn't. He felt his smirk on his face grow as his eyebrows rose to Zig's anger. "The staff don't know what to do with themselves, so they give out ridiculous punishments." he rolled his eyes, "I have to give you props for actually doing the job though- usually the people who get punishments like this do a half-assed job. I'm impressed," He chuckled before looking all around the auditorium floors, seeing most of the dust and food crumbs cleared from the tile. He shrugged, "I guess they find themselves intimidated by us half the time. Or once in awhile you get some of those crazy, fucked up teachers who find themselves hot and bothered over us." He laughed before saying, "By the way, that isn't coming from personal experience, just to let you know," He grinned, before continuing to bite on his lip. It was a bad habit he needed to break, he thought before tugging his sleeves up his forearms to his elbows. He let his eyes do another sweep over Zig before going back to giving him eye contact. He had his full and undivided attention, and he probably knew that.

"No, not personal experience at all." He said, going along with Eli's sarcasm and giving him a warm smile to show the other boy that it was definitely meant to be light-hearted. "Ha, glad you like it. You spend a lot of time in here, don't you?" He found his eyes wandering Eli's body instead of staying on his intense eyes. The senior had a well-muscled form, although he couldn't get a good enough look with all the damn clothing layered on him. This frustrated him as his imagination ran wild for a moment before he forced himself back into reality.  
'There he goes...biting his fucking lip again..' Zig thought to himself, his lips parting as though he were going to say something. He did not, however, and came a step forward first. They were breathing in unison, and he could feel their breaths mingling from how close they were. His eyes trailed down Eli's newly exposed arms. 'Damn..' The niner thought to himself as he licked his lips without fully realizing it. The air was thick with sexual tension, even he knew that. His blood seemed to be rushing to his head along with his young cock, because he was starting to feel as though he would pass out if they dragged this out any longer. He leaned so close to Eli's face that their noses brushed. "What about you, Eli? How do you think they such punish someone whose been bad? You look like you've been bad before, you should know what would work for you." He smirked, always having been a closeted kinkster. He had seen the rougher pornography with Adam on his pay-per-view. However, he had never really tried it ever since a failed attempt on an ex-girlfriend, who told him he was an asshole and that there was nothing 'bad' about her.

Eli watched as Zig's body shut down from holding up any walls to hide his emotions whatsoever. All in the same moment, he did a full body glance, and got closer to Eli, so close he could feel his breath against his lips. He looked down momentarily as he saw Zig licking his lips and the smirk on his face grew. Eli chuckled, looking from his lips to his eyes, as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip in response, tugging on it with his teeth again. "You couldn't imagine what I thought they should do to punish someone." He looked back down at his lips again, his feet taking a small step closer, so their knees were touching and their chests almost were, "And for some reason, I have a feeling that you underestimate how bad things can really get, Zig." He let his hand drift up to touch his stomach, letting his hand slide to his belt buckle teasingly, "Unless, of course, that's a challenge on how bad you think I can take?" He smirked, feeling a dark chuckle emit from his throat as he licked his lip before biting down on it harder, trying his best to tease Zig in the most indirect ways. Zig was forward, and he liked that a lot.

Zig felt a sharp breath escape his lips as he saw Eli's tongue glide across his bottom lip. Zig sucked it back in as he saw Eli's hand grazing over his stomach, only to lower itself in order to touch his belt buckle. It seemed as though every time Zig tried to take some sort of domination over Eli, he would turn to mush with Eli's response to it. It was confusing, this inner conflict. On one hand, he had never been with a guy before. Would he be the one in charge during sex as he was with girls? He had no idea how this sort of thing worked, but it was fun as hell to figure it out. His smirked mimicked Eli's, albeit more chesire cat like. He lifted his hand to brush some of Eli's hair from his eyes before he lowered his voice. "Why don't we find out who deserves to be punished here? May the best man win." His hand slowly moved from the front of Eli's hair, into the back, where he took a small fistful and forced him to his lips, the tip of his tongue snaking out to prob at Eli's mouth. Demanding entrance.

Eli's smirk grew as he heard Zig's breathing hitch. His teasing was working, but Zig was losing patience. Zig grabbed onto Eli kissing him, and Eli opened his mouth in response to Zig's tongue. Eli felt his love for dominance spread over him like wildfire as he linked his fingers in the belt loops of Zig's pants and yanked his body closer to his, feeling their chests pressed against eachother, and their soon-to-be bulges in their pants pressing against eachother. Eli could already for Zig growing hard as he chuckled in between kissing him, his tongue exploring Zig's mouth. He pulled away slightly from kissing him to drag his teeth on Zig's lower lip, running his tongue over it before continuing to kiss him. He heard something of a growl rise in his throat as he continued to kiss him, Zig's slight tugging on his hair turning him on even more. Eli let go of his pants with on of his hands to run his hand up his chest, grabbing on roughly to his shirt, pulling him even closer as Eli kept licking and teasing with Zig's lips, feeling Zig more against him as he felt him get more turned on.

Zig struggled to keep control as his cock pressed painfully against his jeans, rubbing against Eli's after the older teen had pulled him closer so that their bodies pressed together. As soon as he felt Eli's lips give in to his demands, he filled the older boy's mouth with his tongue. His aggression was increasing as his hormones began to flood the part of his mind that was actually rational. He wanted Eli to choke on his tongue. He tasted him, his hand keeping a good grip on his hair as though to keep Eli on a short leash to show him who was really in control at that point in time. He moaned softly into Eli's mouth when he felt his teeth, before he took Eli's plump bottom lip, giving it a harder bite before sucking on it. He used his free hand to slide down to the end of Eli's shirt, slipping his hand up there to touch the searing flesh that hid beneath it. His cock pulsed as he pressed his hips against Eli, grinding against his thigh some.

Eli groaned in response to Zig's moan and he let Zig take over him so he could feel more in control. He liked making the other person feel as if they were getting what they wanted first. As he grinded onto Eli, Eli threw in a whimper in between kisses just to turn Zig on even more. Eli felt Zig's urgent kissing and his body starting to grind against his and felt himself get more excited as he did. He bit down onto Eli's lip and sucked on it and Eli moaned in return when they went back to kissing. Zig's hand ran up and down Eli's chest and he felt his instincts take over as his hand slid down Zig's chest and over the bulge in his pants. He felt it hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans as he started to teasingly rub his hand over it, another growl releasing from deep in his throat as he grabbed onto him roughly, kneeding the bulge through his pants.

Zig felt proud of himself for asserting his power over a senior. Especially Eli Goldsworthy. He could picture the fun things they could do once Zig took him in the ass and claimed him. He would bend him over the teacher's desk in empty classrooms, other times fill his ass with too big of vibrators, delay him orgasms. The list went on. He was always into the idea of keeping some sort of sex pet, someone to fuck and fill with his cum. Someone who would enjoy it just as much as he was, which Eli was doing right then. He gasped out in surprise as he felt Eli grab onto his hard cock and massage it. He tried to keep his moan in, not wanting Eli to think that he was getting weaker. His legs started to feel like jelly, so he released Eli's hair in order to grab his shirt and throw him down onto the stage, climbing on top of him as he took handfuls of his shirt to pull it off of him.

Eli was satisfied with how things were going. He usually let them dominate them dominate him then he'd slowly break down their walls until he found himself being the dominant one. Zig's breathing hitched when Eli grabbed hold of him and he smirked in return, hearing a strained, strangled noise coming from his throat as he tried to hold back whatever reaction he was having. To fight it, he flipped them and slammed Eli down on the stage which only made Eli let out a dark laugh as his shirt was being yanked off of him. He lifted his arms as fist fulls of fabric when flying off of him and as soon as his shirt was off, he sat up enough to continue kissing Zig, as he pulled Zig's shirt over his head. He wrapped his leg around Zig's and rolled them over so Eli was on top of him, straddling him. He let his hand slide down his bare chest as he went back to the tent in his pants, massaging slowly to torture him. Soon he kneeded him rougher and rougher, and he felt as Zig's breathing became erratic along with his.

Things seemed to be going well for the niner, until he heard Eli start laughing when he pulled his shirt off of him. 'What the fu-' Before he could finish his thought, his own shirt was being pulled over. He figured this was nothing, hungrily kissing Eli back until he found himself flipped over onto the ground. He opened his eyes, which had closed during the action as he tried to piece together what was happening. As Eli grabbed his cloth-covered cock and tormented him, he came to the realization that Eli had been messing with him all along. The older boy was stronger, Zig could feel that in how well he kept him pinned by just sitting on him. "...you..sneaky bastard.." He said through clenched teeth as his cock ached against Eli's hand. He bit his lip until the skin broke, not wanting to moan for Eli. A tiny whine escaped his throat as it got more and more difficult to fight it all off. His head was getting dizzy with anticipation and arousal. His hands ran up Eli's naked torso, rubbing on his nice stomach before he got a hold of Eli's nipples, rolling them both both his fingers to harden them up as he gave little tugs. His lip slipped from his mouth as he let out a moan, "...Fuck, Eli..."

Eli could feel the smirk on his face growing more and more as Zig slowly understood what was going on. The kiss broke from Zig's short jagged breaths and he finally understood as he was being tortured, Eli leaned forward, his hot raspy breaths panting softly in Zig's ear to turn him on and tease him more and he continued to rub and massage his cock. Eli saw Zig biting down on his lip hard and saw blood bead a little a the bottom and leaned forward, kissing him, licking the blood off his lip before he heard his breathing deepen as Zig ran his hands over Eli's chest. Eli grinned devilishly when he heard Zig whimper and chuckled dark and sexy in his ear when he heard Zig drag out a moan- grabbing onto him extra rough to keep him moaning. Zig was turning him on from his moaning and Eli felt his own bulge growing as he kept groping Zig rough and dominantly.

Eli had went from looking docile to looking as though he was going to rip Zig in half once they finally got to the core of everything. He felt a shiver send its way down his spine as he decided that maybe it was about time that he gave in, his senses growing weak as Eli overpowered him. His scent, his heavy breathing, his body on his, his rough handling of his cock. It was all too much. He felt his face heat up a little as Eli licked his lip clean of the blood, appreciating the gesture as he realized how fucking weak he was getting. 'Why should I be thankful for him doing that for me? He's not my fucking owner.' He removed his hands from Eli's torso in order to rub his thighs, massaging them as he inched closer and closer to his thick bulge. He closed his eyes tightly when Eli chuckled into his ear, sounding so fucking amused by the turn of events. Zig growled and allowed himself to moan between whispering harshly, "fuck you, it's not funny...! I'll get you..back." He placed one of his hands on Eli's bulge, and his other hand he sneaked into his jeans so he could rub it a little to soothe it.

Eli continued to rub him over his pants and chuckled again as he watched him struggle, biting down on his lip, "Fuck me, is right. I have to say I'm having too much fun with this position- watching you moan-" He grabbed onto him harder before adding, "and pant for me," He licked Zig's lip, tugging on it with his teeth. He groaned lightly as Zig massaged his thighs and his bulge and he bit his lip, his breathing growing deeper, "I want you to beg," He said before moving his hand from Zig's bulge and grabbing Zig's hand from touching himsel and grabbing his other hand, quickly pinning his hands over his head, and holding them there with one hand before running his hand down Zig's chest, and undoing his belt buckle teasingly, "I want you to moan and whine," he said, slipping his hands under the waistband of his pants, so close to touching him but holding back, "for me to touch you," He growled deep in his ear as his hot breath rolled off his tongue.

Zig felt a tiny fuss escape his throat as Eli took his hand away before he could bring himself some relief. His lip was being abused by Eli's teeth, but the pain just got him hotter and needing more. The husky sound of Eli's voice was intimidating, but oh so alluring. His breathing got ragged as he felt some pre-cum seeping from the slit of his cock, his toes curling in his sneakers as he wiggled some. He couldn't get out of Eli's grip, and even if he did, Eli could just as easily put him back where he was. For once, the niner felt powerless. He tried to calm himself down as he soaked this in. It was a difficult thing for him, a guy, to submit to someone else. He closed his eyes and whispered weakly, "...fuck...Eli...don't.. make me..beg." He squirmed a little as Eli's hand dipped into his pants to tease him. He couldn't take it anymore. If he gave Eli what he wanted, he would sooner get his release. Even if it meant losing the power game.  
"...Okay...okay.." His eyes were tearing, but not from displeasure or agony. He was tearing because he needed Eli so much. "...please...please, please, fucking touch me...please, I'm all yours..I'm fucking giving up...use my body like you want to..whatever...pleases you." He let a breath out slowly, opening his eyes as they looked up at Eli, begging for mercy. He had no idea what it would mean to give his body to Eli for that time being. Although his nerves were at their peak, his arousal was as well.

Eli listened as Zig begged and moaned for him to touch him and Eli's smirk only grew bigger as he listened to every plea. He kept his arms pinned above his head but pulled his pants down so his length moved out from under his boxers. Eli looked down at it, biting his lip as he grabbed onto it. He did one long, slow, torturous stroke and kept doing it slowly over and over, lubricating his cock with his pre=cum as he groaned quietly just seeing Zig under him, powerless. He leaned down, his breathing hot and in short pants, "How much do you want it, Zig- how badly do you want me to touch you," and for extra measure, he moaned in his ear, turning him on, feeling his cock grow harder in his hand as he kept stroking it slowly and tortuously.

He watched helplessly as Eli seemed to only get more amused by his efforts. He whimpered some, trying to buck his hips but being unable to with how Eli was situated on them. "...r-really...really, bad." He said, his cock suffering a dull ache from all of the teasing. "Please...it hurts...I really need to fucking...explode.." He wiggled some, trying to see if he could get his cock some quicker friction if he did so. Zig was regretting and loving his idea of Eli determining a punishment for someone who was bad. He had no idea that in the end, he'd be the one who was forced into submission.

Eli watched as Zig fell apart and leaned down, planting hot wet kisses all over his neck as he begged, and Eli grinned when he heard his whimpers, his teeth nicking his neck as he continued to stroke him slowly. He pulled away from his neck, hovering his hips over his legs in a certain way so he couldn't move as he struggled beneath his grip. "Really bad?" Eli said his pace increasing to normal, starting to jack him off at a normal rate. "How bad?" He repeated, louder, as his pace started to get faster with every word Zig moaned and begged. Soon Eli was jacking him off at quick pace, repeating the same rhythm, "Come on, Zig. Beg. How bad- how hard do you want it?"

Zig whimpered softly, his moans becoming strained as his eyes teared up again, this time, in frustration. "Elii!" He whined quietly, "...s-stop playing with me like I'm a damn...toy.." He panted, the younger boy groaning and wanting to pass out. He felt so nice to be jerked off at a much less teasing pace, he moaned and took it in as he tried to get out his words in between making love noises. "...I want it...real fucking bad, real hard, please, I need you, I'll do anything that you want, you don't even have to keep me pinned anymore, I'll do whatever...please...I'll be your fucking bitch for right now, okay?!" He blurted, his cock throbbing.

Eli was satisfied with all his begging, and started really jacking him off fast and quick. He heard Zig's pants growing faster and his own breathing was going faster, as he grabbed onto Zig harder, stroking and pulling faster and faster. "This hard? You want it this hard?" He said, jacking him off as fast as he could, as hard as he could, a low growl slipping past his lips along with his pants into Zig's ear. "Shit, Zig, I'll fuck you so hard," He groaned in his ear from all of Zig's reactions, encouraging him to get turned on. He laughed darkly when Zig said he'd be his bitch, "Fuck yeah you will," he said, jacking him off at a dangerous pace now.

Zig moaned loudly, "...ah, yes, yes, fucking wack me off, Eli, god that feels fucking amazing.." His nails were digging into the wooden suface of the stage, and when Zig glanced down he noticed that he had been leaving white trails of claw marks. He tilted his head back, feeling his build up coming, "fuck, I'm...I'm-" His cock spurted all over Eli's hand as it twitched slightly from his muscles spasms of post-orgasm. He collasped some, trembling.

Eli smirked in success as Zig cummed all over his hand and he kissed him before sitting up and pulling the rest of his pants off so he laid there completely naked. Eli unbuckled his belt, "You said you're all mine. I could have you any way I wanted you," He said, a wicked grin on his face as he moved Zig so he was rolled over. He grabbed his hips, and pulled them up so he was on his hands and knees. He pulled his pants down so they hung at his knees and covered his dick in Zig's cum, lubricating it. He grabbed his hips, a smirk on his lips, "Ready?" he said, biting his lip.

Zig felt himself kissing back as Eli kissed him. He was weak and twitchy, making it much easier for Eli when he positioned him the way he wanted. His face turned a dark red as he accepted what was about to happen. He was about to be fucked in the ass by a guy. He had no idea where this new game of theirs was supposed to go once this night was over, but he sure as hell hoped Eli wouldn't have plans for him as soon as tomorrow, given how sore he knew his ass was going to be. He could lay in bed all day and masturbate to what they were doing right then. He was still blushing as he looked shyly over his shoulder at Eli, "...y-yes, sir-" He closed his mouth abruptly. 'What the fuck did I just call him?' He felt even more like a weakling before he coughed and repeated what he had to say, "yes...Eli. Just...be careful at first..please? Please I've never had anything in there before.."

Eli had to hold back the chuckle as Zig called him 'sir'. He didn't know what to do with himself when Eli was controlling over him. His face was bright red and Eli couldn't help but grin, "I will at first, don't worry," He laughed quietly. He leaned forward and slowly put himself in Zig, sliding it in cautiously. He sat like that for a couple seconds so he could get used to it before slowly sliding it back out and in. He continued to do it slowly until he received a reaction from Zig- bad or good.

He felt Eli start to push inside of his virgin opening. He grit his teeth, feeling his asshole attempting to take it in. It was painful. He started taking deep breaths, his method being that if he can just relax some more, the pain should let him. He was wrong. "...ah..fucking hurts.." He whispered softly, giving little grunts of pain as Eli managed to fit it all in. He felt very full inside. He was thankful for how Eli let him try to adjust as he slowly pulled in and out. Zig clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms as he tried his best to get used to it. It took a couple of minutes, but after he felt himself loosening up back there, he started feeling tingly as his cock hardened slowly again. He let a soft moan escape his lips as he unclenched his fists.

"Give it a second," he murmured softly, slowly going in and out still as Zig tensed up in pain. He felt himself biting his lip at how tight he was around his cock, holding back all noises. He watched as Zig relaxed, getting used to it and he moaned softly and quietly. Eli took that as his cue to start going in and out at a slow but normal pace, still giving Zig time to get used to the feeling.

Zig nodded some to Eli comforting him, taking a deep breath between moans as his opening became more accepting of Eli's cock. His young cock was now stiff, as Eli's dick rubbed against his prostate. "...m-more..please.." He got out, as he lifted his ass up more to get more of Eli, hardly believing that he was getting this sort of pleasure from getting fucked from behind.

Eli bit his lip, a small groan releasing, as Zig moved himself so he got a better angle. Eli grabbed onto his hips, starting to go a bit harder into him, their breathing becoming faster as they turn into quick pants. "Shit, Zig." Eli muttered under his breath as he gripped his hips more firmly. He started to push his hips onto his dick as he thrusted into him and small groans as he clenched his teeth.

He felt Eli's grip on his hips and started gasping as the pace became quicker. "...Fuck...harder, Eli..fuck me harder.." He panted hard, loving the sounds of Eli getting such great pleasure from his ass. "Does...it...please you..?" He asked shakily, moaning his name some to himself.

Eli got turned on by Zig's panting and moaning and did as he asked and did what he wanted to do himself. He felt his fingers dig harder into his hips as he started to thrust harder into Zig, and faster, moving his hips down onto his. "Fuck, Zig," He said in response because he couldn't really think to say anything else at the moment. "Aw, fuck," He said, rolling his hips into Zig's at a quicker and faster pace, slowly starting to fuck him hard from behind, "How hard do you want it?" He said, panting along with Zig, small moans emitting from his throat.

"Pound my ass hard, leave bruises on my fucking hips, Eli!" He shouted, grabbing his shirt that Eli had previously taken off and biting down some in order to try to stifle some of his louder moans. He had remembered that they were in the school auditorium and he did not want anyone to come in and interrupt them. Not when they were having so much fun. Zig gave loud, muffled moans into the cloth, feeling Eli's hips bouncing off his ass again and again, the bundle of nerves located in his ass being abused by his huge dick. He moved the shirt from his mouth, panting, "Eli...Eli...it's so fucking good...go as deep as you can.."

"I'll fuck you hard, leave you panting and whining my name all night," Eli growled as his fingers dug even more into Zig's hips. His jerked Zig's hips down onto his, bouncing his ass off Eli's dick, his asshole tight against his dick, making him moan out loud. Eli started to pound into him from behind harder and harder, "Shit...shit...aw fuck, Zig, you feel so fucking good," He groaned, his teeth clenching as he started slamming even harder than before, starting to feel sweat beading on both of their bodies.

Zig cried out in pleasure as his own stiff cock was nearing another orgasm. He knew he was going to be exhausted that night when they were finished. He didn't care. He moaned louder with Eli's hard thrusts, feeling the pain of his nails digging into his skin and knowing full well there'd be marks. He wanted there to be. He could feel his back growing damp from prespiration as things got heated up like before. "...cum in my asshole, Eli, fill me up to the top...cum deep in me...I want to be your fuck toy.." He grunted and groaned, one of his hands keeping strong hold on his t-shirt until his knuckles turned white.

Eli moaned out Zig's name as he continued to fuck him hard, but it wasn't hard enough, he wanted more of him. He found a rhythm where his cock slammed into him and his hips slammed down on his cock and he felt like he was about to go insane. "Fuck, I'm going to fuck you senseless Zig, I'm gonna pound you so hard, make you cum, have you scream my name," Eli groaned, still slamming into him, his eyes closing in concentration as Zig's moans and pants grew louder and louder, "I'll explode in you...you'll be my fuck toy- you are my fuck toy...shit, Zig...fuck!" Eli growled, his panting erratic as he was started to hit the right pace.

Zig brought his shirt to his mouth again to bite down onto it as he moaned loudly, almost to the point of a yell. He was weak, his hair starting to want to mat against his forehead from how damp and hot their bodies were from the sex. He could hear Eli nearing his climax, which made his own cock pulse excitedly. He was ready when Eli was, he knew that once he felt the hot seed filling up his hole, he'd fucking lose it. "...Eli...!" He shouted, "that's it, fuck me, make me yours..."

Eli's eyes clenched shut as he slammed into Zig as fast and as hard as he could, Zig's hips bucking back onto his as his moans were edging into screams. Eli's hair stuck to his face from the sweat and his arms were growing sore from thrusting Zig's hips back and forth but he didn't care anymore. "Fuck!" He shouted, feeling his climax coming on, his dick harder than ever, "I'm pounding you so hard, fuck...fuck..." Eli's pants grew harder as he bucked into Zig over and over. "You're mine, I'll fuck you until you're sore," He panted in quick hot breaths, thrusting into him even harder than before as if that was possible.

Zig felt dizzy from how much was happening to his body, he was extra sensitive since his last orgasm. He felt his mouth water some from the intensity, his skin slippery. He could feel Eli's balls hitting against his ass over and over, he moaned Eli's name, knowing it'd soon become a mantra for him if Eli meant what he said about making him his toy. He gasped, yelling out as his cock came again, much less cum squirting out this time due to his last orgasm being too soon. His arms and legs wobbled, and he rested his forearms on the stage as his breathing became much more shallow.

Eli came inside Zig and he fell onto him as Zig leant over on his forearms. Eli loosened his grip on his hips and saw the bruising already starting to form- five small finger bruises on each side. He pulled out slowly and fell onto the ground, panting and laying there. He brushed the wet hair out of his eyes and looked over at Zig, offering a playful laugh, "You okay?" he said in between pants, trying to catch his breath.

Zig was exhausted, but he smiled when Eli laughed, before laughing along with him. "Holy shit, man..." He shook his head, using his hands to slick his own hair back. "That was. Wow." He scooted closer to Eli, picking his head up to rest it on his chest. "That was the best I've ever fucking had." He laughed, lifting his head a moment to plant a kiss on Eli's mouth.

Eli kissed him back, a smirk on his lips, "It was a matter of time before we fucked. If it wasn't today- it'd be another day, trust me." He chuckled, glancing down at him, "I wasn't gonna let you off that easy," Eli ran his fingers through Zig's soppy hair. "You aren't bad though. At all." He grinned before laying his head back down on the stage.


End file.
